


Variációk egy témára

by KatieWR



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill ember, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, alkoholfogyasztást kell tagelni?, alternative universe, electro swinget ajánlok mellé, fanfiction magyarul, meg egy kis whiskeyt
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieWR/pseuds/KatieWR
Summary: Dipper egyetemista zseni, Bill nagyon ember és nagyon szeret udvarolni. Aztán Dippert elrabolják.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 2





	Variációk egy témára

# Variációk egy témára

_Dipper Pines pontosan tudta, mit gondolnak róla az emberek: csak egy kócos kocka srác, aki olyasmit tanul, ami mellett évekig lehet görnyedni, és az eredménye egy körömhegynyi SD kártya lesz, amin univerzumnyi információkat lehet tárolni, és amit előbb a katonaság, majd végül az emberiség is hasznosítani tud majd. Kérdés, kinek lesz szüksége annyi információra a zsebében. Kivéve ha egyben akarja magával hordani a Star Wars összest. Dipper pontosan tudta, hogy csak normális szülők furcsa gyerekének látják, és ezen a tényen csak az segített egy kicsit, hogy a nővére, Mabel sem volt egészen hétköznapi. Csak éppen mind a ketten máshogy lógtak ki a sorból. Ezen kívül senkinek ötlete sem volt arról, hogy valójában mivel foglalkozik. De ez pont jól volt így._

\- Nem akarom, hogy rám szálljon egy negyvenes, mert azt hiszi, kalandra vágyom – közölte szkeptikusan Dipper Pines órákkal korábban.  
\- Ott leszek és lekoptatom – ígérte nevetve Rick. Szóval Rick csinálta a tetoválását. Dipper jó tanácsa mindenkinek: ne hagyd, hogy a tetoválód fűzni kezdjen. Naná, hogy rá szállt egy negyvenes, aki úgy próbálta eladni magát, hogy tapasztalt, és mennyire jó lesz. Naná, hogy Rick fél perccel a belépésük után el is tűnt.  
Dipper kezdte magát igencsak kényelmetlenül érezni, és kezdte bánni, hogy nemet mondott Mabel „hogyan kezeljük az embereket” kurzusaira, amikor a semmiből melléjük perdült valaki.  
\- Úgy gondolom, a fiatalember nem kér belőled – mondta, és egy kissé közelebb húzta magához a férfit, mondott neki valamit, amit Dipper nem értett a zenétől, mire az már-már ijedt pillantással menekülőre fogta. A fiú felé fordult és rámosolygott. Egyáltalán nem tűnt ijesztőnek, talán csak a kisugárzása volt igazán magabiztos. – Ne haragudj, minden rendben? – kérdezett rá, és ő csak bólintani tudott, első meglepetésében. A srác csak... helyes volt. – Új vagy erre? – érdeklődte. Úgy tűnt, neki nem esik nehezére túlkiabálni a zenét. – Még nem láttalak. Meghívhatlak valamire?  
Zavartan végignézett a fiún. Újabb kéretlen felszedési kísérlet? Nem úgy festett. A haja rövidre nyírva, alul sötétbarna, felül hosszabbra hagyva és szőkére festve, oldalra fésülve. Ha volt is frufruja, azt egy aranyszín partiszemüveg fogta hátra az arcából. A szemeit nem látta, de ennyire szabályos és fehér fogsort még nem látott, ahogy a fiú mosolya nem akart szűnni. Egyébként fehér inget viselt, az ujjai feltűrve, és fekete mellényt, citromsárga csokornyakkendővel meg feszülős fekete farmerrel. Túl elegánsnak tűnt, a szemüveget leszámítva. Azt talán csak kapta valakitől.  
\- É-én... szóval, akivel jöttem, mindjárt itt lesz – hadarta, mire a fiú felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.  
\- Mérges lenne? – kérdezett rá.  
\- Nem, nem hinném – vallotta be. Amúgy sem jártak Rickkel, vagy valami. Csak kavartak párszor. Sejtette, hogy egyáltalán nem komoly.  
\- Akkor? Ó, hé, nem akarok tőled semmit, oké? A nevem Bill. – És felé nyújtotta a kezét.  
\- Dipper – biccentett. Bill mosolya csak szélesebbé vált. A kézfogása olyan emberé volt, aki pontosan tudja magáról, mennyire lehengerlő.  
\- Ez valami becenév? – Ismét csak bólintott. – Gyere már, a barátod biztosan megtalál minket. – Végigpillantott a termen, Rick sehol. Hát, ha ő így, akkor igazán egy szava sem lehet, ha talált magának társaságot. Óvatos mosolyt villantott Billre, aki erre elkapta a karját, és ellentmondást nem tűrőn húzta maga után a teremben, át a táncolók közt. Meglepően gyorsan átjutottak a rövid folyosóval összekötött, sokkal csendesebb helyiségbe, ahol egy hosszabb pult volt, néhány játékasztal, és baráti társaságok ültek az asztalok körül. Ez legalább ismerős volt.  
\- Szóval, mit iszol? – érdeklődte Bill, elengedve a karját és hátranézve rá. A fény pont a szemeire esett. Hogy lehet valakinek annyira világos írisze, hogy az már-már aranynak tetszik?  
\- Azt hiszem, a megmentőmre bízom magam – felelte kissé tétován, és Bill szemei felragyogtak.  
\- Kénytelenek leszünk beengedni a társaságunkba Mr. Danielst – mondta vidáman, és a csaposhoz fordult. Dipper nem látta fizetni. Összekoccintották a poharakat, és a jég barátságosan kocogott az italban, egyetlen pillanat alatt átforrósította a torkát. – Hogy tetszik a hely?  
\- Nagyon... hangulatos. Leszámítva a kéretlen személyeket – válaszolta. Szépített egy kicsit, nem nagyon szerepelt a terveiben, hogy valaha is visszajön ide.  
\- Igazán sajnálom, hogy ez volt az első benyomásod. – Bill őszintének tűnt. És kitalálta, mire gondolt.  
\- Nélküled talán rosszabb lett volna – felelte, és inkább belekortyolt az italába. Marta a torkát, és füstös íz maradt utána.  
\- Semmiség. – Mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, Bill előkapta a telefonját valamelyik zsebéből, a képernyő fehér derengésbe vonta az arcát. – Ne haragudj, de most mennem kell. Örültem, Dipper. – Kezet nyújtott, mosolygott, és amint elengedte a kezét, felhajtotta a whiskey maradékát.  
\- Én is...  
\- Vigyázz magadra – mondta még, aztán hátat fordított és hosszú léptekkel kisietett a teremből.  
Visszatette a poharát a pultra, és elindult, hogy előkerítse Ricket – de fél óra bolyongás után sem találta sehol. Írt neki egy SMS-t, és úgy döntött, elég korán van, hogy elkapja valamelyik késő esti járatot és hazamenjen.

Mabel a kanapén szundított köntösben, amikor megpróbált beosonni, és naná, hogy felébresztette.  
\- Dipper? Máris itthon? – kérdezte álmosan, felpislogva. – Hogy sikerült a randi?  
\- Nem randi – felelte sóhajtva, és a kanapé mellé lépett. – Elég pocsék volt, ami azt illeti. – Mabel felhúzta a térdeit, és ő a felszabaduló helyre huppant. A lány lábai az ölében landoltak. – Egy melegbárban kötöttünk ki. – Mabel erre persze úgy fellelkesült, hogy mindent el kellett mesélnie, főleg Billt.  
\- Vele kéne összejönnöd, rendesnek tűnik – jelentette ki a végén.  
\- Na persze, épp csak öt percig beszéltünk – rázta a fejét. – És azt mondta, nem akar tőlem semmit.  
\- Ugyan már, Dipper, csak azért mondta, hogy ne rohanj ki a világból.  
\- Vagy tényleg csak megsajnált – mutatott rá. – Hagyjuk, úgysem találkozom vele többet. És most megyek aludni. Ne mondd el anyáéknak, hogy Rick egy szemét.  
\- Ezzel fogom kezdeni a reggelt – biztosította viccelődve, ahogy mind a ketten feltápászkodtak.

Hétfő volt, és Dipper furcsa SMS-t kapott egy idegen számról. Valami olyasmire gondolt, hogy esetleg Rick akar tőle még valamit a katasztrofális szombat este után, de nem mert a saját számáról írni. Legalábbis a csoporttársain kívül csak elvétve tudta pár ember, hogy melyik a kedvenc kávézója, ahová be lehet ülni még egy utolsó kávéra a zárthelyik előtt.  
Az viszont, hogy Bill integetett neki, amint belépett az ajtón, széles mosollyal, és széles mozdulatokkal, külön meglepetésként szolgált. Zavartan lavírozott oda az asztalok között a fiúhoz, aki felpattant és kezet nyújtott neki.  
\- Reméltem, hogy eljössz – ragyogott rá.  
\- Oké, kitalálom, Mabel keresett meg – kezdte, és lehuppant a másik székre, miután a kabátját a támlára akasztotta.  
\- Ha ezt a Mabelt lehet úgy jellemezni, mint sugárzó mosolyú, cukorillatú jelenést, akkor igen – felelte Bill. – És üzenem neki, hogy van egy hódolója.  
\- A nővéremről beszélünk – jegyezte meg epésen.  
\- Hasonlítotok?  
\- Ikrek vagyunk.  
\- Ó, akkor már értem a bűvölet okát – biccentett magának Bill.  
\- Oké. – Dipper fáradtan sóhajtott, megdörgölte az arcát. – Oké. Miért is vagy itt? – kérdezett rá egyenesen.  
\- Ismerkedni? – kérdezett vissza, és a szemeiben volt valami, valami lelkes ragyogás. Soha senki nem nézett rá így.  
Azután melléjük perdült Ariel, ragyogón, mint mindig, és az iránt érdeklődött, mit hozhat.  
\- Csak a szokásost, köszi – felelt, és Billre pillantott.  
\- Azt hiszem, a legjobb lesz, ha a törzsvendégre bízom magam – mondta a szemibe nézve, és Dipper nyelt egyet. Épp csak el tudta szakítani a pillantását tőle.  
\- Akkor egy lattét kérünk még, és írd a számlámhoz, jó? – nézett fel Arielre, aki huncutul rákacsintott a bólintás mellé és ellibbent az asztaluktól.  
\- Itt otthon érzed magad – jelentette ki Bill, mint aki biztos az igazában.  
\- Két óra között gyakran beülök ide – hagyta rá.  
\- Mit tanulsz? – A kérdés őszintének hangzott. Általában az is volt, az első szóig a válaszból.  
\- Mechatronikai mérnök leszek. Vagy fotóriporter.* – Bill éppen csak felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.  
\- Jól sejtem, hogy ezek távol állnak egymástól?  
\- Nem tudtam dönteni – vont vállat, és részéről le is tudta a tanulmányairól való kérdezősködést. – Na és te? – Bill hátradőlt a széken és elgondolkodott.  
\- Elég sok mindennel foglalkozom, ami azt illeti – kezdte. – Örököltem, csomó unalmas papírmunka jár vele, meg ilyenek – vállat vont, Dipper sejtette, hogy ez nem olyasmi, amit feszegetnie kellene, de rendben volt. Nyilván nem akar mindenki elsőre kitárulkozni.  
\- É-értem, hát, papírmunka az jut nekem is bőven.  
\- Feltartalak?  
\- Nem, ezt nem mondtam – rázta meg a fejét. Féligazság, de így-is, úgy-is beugrott volna egy kávéra óra előtt.  
\- Jut eszembe, megkerült a barátod végül? – kérdezett rá.  
\- Hogy Rick? Kimentem a fejéből, azt hiszem. – Ismét csak a vállát vonogatta. Nem jelentett semmit, már tisztázta magában. – De nem is fontos.  
\- Akkor jól értem, hogy nincs most senkid?  
Dipper hangja a torkán akadt, és az sem segített a zavarán, hogy Ariel visszatoppant hozzájuk a rendelésükkel. A helyzetén az sem lendített, hogy a következő ajtónyitással Rick lépett a helyiségbe, és a tekintetük szinte azonnal találkozott. A fiú sietve indult feléjük, és óvatos-bocsánatkérő mosollyal köszönt oda neki.  
\- Hé, szia, Dipper, tök jó, hogy itt talállak – kezdte nagy lendülettel.  
\- Heló, Rick, nem hinném, hogy most szeretnék veled beszélgetni.  
\- Ne már, hogy még mindig mérges vagy a szombatért, sajnálom, jó? Csak összefutottam pár ismerőssel, és...  
\- Oké – vágott közbe. – Oké, nem gond. De most más dolgom van. – Billre pillantott, aki olyan hűvös tekintettel méregette Ricket, hogy egy másodpercre még ő is meggondolta, hogy talán meg kellene ijednie. – Szóval, ha megtennéd, hogy magunkra hagysz minket...   
\- Aha, persze. Ha akarsz még varratni, szólj – mondta esetlenül, és kelletlenül a kijárat felé indult. Talán azt gondolta, hogy elnézi majd azt a dolgot, de annyit mindenképpen fel tudott mérni, ha valaki egyáltalán nem passzolt az elképzeléseihez. Ráadásul Rick még csak meg sem próbálta.  
\- Ne haragudj – fordult Billhez, aki a lattét kóstolgatta, és a mosoly visszaszökött az arcára.  
\- Ugyan, semmi gond – legyintett. – Nyilvánvalóan nem érdemelt meg téged.  
\- Ez egy nagyon enyhe kifejezés arra, mit gondolok róla – hagyta rá. – Szóval, visszatérve a kérdésedre, nem, nincs senkim.  
\- Ezt jó hallani. Ez esetben lenne kedved velem eljönni valahová?  
\- Hé-hé, lassíts egy kicsit – emelte fel a kezeit, de azért elmosolyodott. – Számold bele a terveidbe, hogy nincs sok időm. Úgy értem, elég sokat tanulok, szóval...  
\- Eszem ágában sincs belerondítani a napi időbeosztásodba, de azért hétvégén csak van pár szabad órád? – Bill persze rátapintott a lényegre. Naná, hogy azért ő is belebolondulna, ha még a szombatot is azzal töltené, hogy a könyvek felett görnyed, bármennyire is szeret azzal foglalkozni, amit tanul.  
\- Ez nagyon figyelmes. Szóval azt terveztem, hogy a hétvégén kimegyek az erdőbe fotózni, ha van kedved, jöhetnél velem – vetette fel, és ha lehet, Bill szemei még lelkesebben ragyogtak.  
\- Örömmel veled tartok – jelentette ki. – Elvihetlek?  
\- Sáros lesz az autód, az enyémnek meg mindegy, mert egy tragacs.  
\- Meggyőztél.  
És ennyiben maradtak.

Dipper remélte, hogy Bill nem röhögi ki az ócskavasnak is elmenő autót, de ő végül is csak a vidéki túrákra használta, és semmi szégyen nincs abban, hogy az ösztöndíjból erre futotta. (Pontosabban: ennyit sikerült összespórolni rá. Mindig is inkább a technikai újítások irányába csábult.) Amúgy is, a rádió szólt, fűtés volt, a motort megbütykölte, és kevesebbe került a fenntartása, mint hitte volna. Csak lemosni nem volt kedve soha. Ez meg is látszott.  
\- Légyszi, ne fújolj hangosan, mondtam, hogy tragacs – kezdte, mikor Bill bepattant mellé. Túrabakancsban, sötét farmerben és átmeneti kabátban.  
\- Nyilvánvalóan nem a szüleid vették neked a kimagasló tanulmányi eredményeidért – mondta a fiú.  
\- Hát, ezt eltaláltad – hagyta rá, és kikanyarodott az útra.  
\- Egyedül a tisztaságot kifogásolnám.  
\- Sajnálom. Ki akartam takarítani, becsszó, de elaludtam.  
\- Megbocsátom, hová is megyünk?  
\- Egy túraösvényre – felelte. – Remélem, nem lesz nagyon unalmas.  
\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy élvezni fogjuk – mosolygott rá Bill.  
\- Akkor jó – bólintott, és a tekintete a visszapillantó tükörre rebbent.  
Bill tekergette a rádiót, és az autót pörgős electro swing töltötte be, mire a fiú elégedetten dőlt hátra az ülésen. Dipper csak a szeme sarkából figyelte, az ujjaival dobolt a zene ritmusára.  
Bill ragyogott, és volt valami megfoghatatlan körülötte. A pillantása egyszerre vágott élesen és analizált, egyszerre ragyogott benne lelkesedés és valami amire nem tudott rájönni elsőre. Nagyon könnyű volt meglátnia, de szinte lehetetlennek tűnt megfejtenie. Dipper imádta a rejtvényeket.  
A túraösvény úgy volt kialakítva, hogy a kevésbé tapasztaltak, vagy simán csak sétálni vágyók is élvezhessék: ki volt jelölve egy nagyjából két és fél mérföldes szakasz, aminek vége a parkoló táján bukkant ki a sűrű erdőből, így még kényelmes is volt. Dipper azt tervezte, hogy csak azon mennek végig, pont elég lesz az őszi délutánban, főleg, hogy ismerte magát: fél órára is meg tudott állni egy ágat vagy levelet kerülgetni, hogy megtalálja a megfelelő szöget. Így is hosszúnak ígérkezett a séta. Tényleg remélte, hogy Bill nem fogja elunni magát az első fél órában.  
Leállította a motort, és kiszállva örömmel állapította meg, hogy minden csendes. A kisgyerekes családok biztosan máshol múlatják ma az időt, és ez megnyugtató. Elővette a hátsóülésről a fotóstáskát, visszalökte az ajtót, és amikor megfordult, vette észre, hogy Bill mögötte állt. Rámosolygott, a szemeiben huncut fény.  
\- Mi az?  
\- Csak csekkoltam a kilátást – felelte könnyedén.  
\- És?  
\- Nincs panasz, igazán. – Nem volt benne biztos, hogy valóban körülnézett, vagy csak azt leste, ahogy ő bemászott a hátsóülésre.  
\- Az jó, mindjárt mehetünk. – Elővette a fényképezőgépet, óvatos mozdulatokkal rögzítette az objektívet, aztán beállította, egyelőre a helyi fényeknek megfelelően. És megkockáztatott egy ötletet. Felemelte a gépet és Bill felé fordult vele.  
\- Ha most kivakuzod a szemem...  
\- Süt a nap. Csak mosolyogj. – Engedelmeskedett, és ő lenyomta az exponálást. A gép kellemes hangon kattant, ahogy a tükrök elcsúsztak benne.  
\- Szelfi? – vetette fel a fiú.  
\- Nincs akkora karod, hogy ezt az objektívet elég távol tartsd magadtól – felelte majdnem nevetve.  
\- Hát ez gyász.  
\- Nem erre találták ki – rázta meg a fejét, a vállára kapta a táskát és elindult a tábla felé, ami az ösvény elejét jelezte.  
\- Szóval akkor most napokig itt bolyongunk?  
\- Ez nem a PCT**.  
\- Nem érted a viccet – sóhajtott Bill, és elkapta a kezét. Az érintése magabiztos volt, mégsem szoros. Összemosolyogtak, és egészen addig nem engedték el egymást, amíg csak Dipper meg nem látott valamit, amit mindenképpen le akart fotózni.  
Végül nem is haladtak olyan lassan, mint elsőre hitte volna. Ennek köze volt ahhoz is, hogy akárhányszor visszatért az ösvényre, alig pár lépésen belül Bill ott volt szorosan mellette, hogy összeért a válluk, és kérdezgette, például arról, hogy pontosan mit is jelent a szak neve, amin tanul. És figyelmesen meghallgatta, ami furcsa volt, lévén eddig csak Mabel bírta végigülni, ha beszélni kezdett. És egyszer Bill kezdett beszélni, de valamiért nem figyelt rá. Pontosabban figyelt, de a hangjára, a tónusaira, a kiejtésére, hagyta magát elbűvölni, és aztán-  
Aztán hirtelen lett csend. Bill megtorpant, szinte ugrásra készen bámult valamit a fák között. Dipper odanézett, egy szarvas nézett rá vissza. Okos barna szemeivel gyanakodva figyelte őket, és talán percekig nem mozdult semmi, egész egyszerűen megállt az idő. Csend volt, csak az erdő neszei, a szarvas feléjük billentette az egyik fülét, magasra emelte a fejét és a levegőbe szagolt, majd megfordult, és kecses ügetéssel eltűnt a fák között. A patáinak hangját elnyelte a vastag avar. Bill akkora sóhajjal eresztette ki a levegőt, mintha eddig bent tartotta volna. Dipper ekkor vette észre, hogy őt koránt sem az állat érdekelte.  
Végül a szőke csak annyit kérdezett:   
\- Miért nem fotóztad le?  
Dipper végiggondolta, van-e értelme Walter Benjaminról beszélnie.  
\- Tudod, mi azaz auravesztés? – érdeklődte halkan, ahogy tovább indultak.  
\- Elmondod, ha nem, igaz? – kérdezett vissza Bill. Végre felé fordult. Végre őt nézte. Dipper mély levegőt vett, és nyelt egyet.  
\- A szarvasnak, ahogy ott állt, volt aurája – kezdte lassan, készen arra, hogy visszanyelje a szavakat, ha Bill elhallgattatná. Ha annyit mondana neki, hogy ez őt aztán végképp nem érdeki. De Bill nem szólt közbe. – Mert láttuk körülötte az erdőt. Éreztük az illatokat, meg, hogy hűvös van, mozog a levegő, ilyenek. Ha lefotózom, a fényképen ez nem lesz ott. Talán lett volna egy jó kép. Talán csak elijesztettem volna a kattogással. – Megvonta a vállát. Bill elmosolyodott.  
\- Köszönöm. Hogy nem ijesztetted meg. Szeretem a szarvasokat – mondta, és megfogta a kezét. Annyira egyszerűnek tűnt így. Nem is értette, miért nem sikerült másokkal.  
És végül csak andalogtak keresztül az erdőn, Dipper lemondott arról, hogy mindent körbefényképezzen, de nem bánta igazán, sőt egy idő után nem is figyelte annyira a környezetüket, és egy padnál szétszedte a gépet, hogy visszategye a táskába a vállán. Hamarabb is értek ki a parkoló másik felén, mint tervezte. Rövidebb lett a délután, mint akarta.  
\- Szóval a szarvas aurája nem veszett el? – érdeklődte Bill, amikor már a kocsiban ültek.  
\- Vannak itt és mostok, amiket nem érdemes továbbvinni – felelte erre, és Billre pillantott, aki a combjára simította a kezét. A fiú mosolygott – mindig mosolygott –, a szemei egészen közel, odahajolt hozzá.  
\- Vagy nem érdemes tovább várni velük – fűzte hozzá.  
\- Vagy – hagyta rá, és Bill megcsókolta, először csak egy óvatos, szinte szemérmes érintéssel, de Dipper utána mozdult, lassan a vállára csúsztatta a kezét, a foguk összekoccant az igyekezettől, a lélegzetük hirtelen gyorsult fel, és az idő elvesztette a jelentőségét.

\- Hol tegyelek ki? – kérdezte valamivel később, a város határában, mire Bill felkuncogott.  
\- Máris szabadulnál tőlem? – érdeklődte, mire Dipper vetett rá egy oldalpillantást. De gyorsan vissza is nézett az útra. Azok a vörösre csókolt ajkak...  
\- Nem, nem igazán – felelte az igazságnak megfelelően. Bill az órájára nézett.  
\- A Party Piramis már nyitva van – jegyezte meg.  
\- A micsoda?  
\- A klub, ahol találkoztunk? Meg sem nézted a nevét? – A fiú hangja egy kissé hitetlenkedőn hangzott.  
\- Annyira azért nem érdekelt – vont vállat.  
\- Szóval délutánonként kávézóként üzemel az utcafronti helyiség – magyarázta.  
\- Jól hangzik – ismerte el. Kezdte sejteni, hogy mire akar kilyukadni.  
\- Beülsz velem még egy kicsit?  
\- Mehetünk – bólintott rá. Azt szerencsére nem kellett megkérdeznie, hol találja a helyet.

Az erdőben készült képeket szerkesztgette pihenésként, amikor Mabel berontott hozzá. Már meg sem lepődött. Haragudni régen elfelejtett. Valamikor akkor, amikor a tanulmányaira hivatkozva átköltözött a ház legkisebb szobájába, ami neki meg a könyveinek, meg a kütyüinek is pont elég volt. A ruhásszekrénye Mabelnél maradt. Mabel néha nála maradt éjszakára.  
\- Mesélj el _mindent!_ – vágódott le az ágyára. A nővére egy moziest keretében valamelyik barátnőjénél aludt előző éjszaka, mire ő hazaért, már nem volt otthon. Fáradtnak tűnt, biztosan nem aludtak sokat, mégis lelkesen helyezkedett el az ágyán.  
\- Te mikor alszol? – érdeklődte azért.  
\- Majd ezután, előbb tudnom kell, hogy sikerült a randid – közölte ellentmondást nem tűrve, és Dipper sóhajtott. Megszokhatta volna már.  
Elmesélt mindent, a majdnem pettinggé fajult búcsúcsókig bezárólag. Mabel csak néhányszor sikított közbe. A szemei lelkesen ragyogtak, és nagyon elégedett volt magával, amiért elintézte azt a kávét a campus mellett. Dipper őszintén hálás volt érte.  
\- És nem lőttél róla egy képet? – kérdezte, és naná, hogy rátapintott a lényegre.  
\- Egyet – sóhajtotta. Az a kép tökéletes volt. Bill mosolya, a pillantása, ami egyenesen a lencsébe nézett, áthatóan és élesen, az írisze aranynak tetszett, és minden annyira, de annyira tökéletes az arcán, hogy az szinte fájt.  
\- Woah – kommentálta Mabel azt, amit ő is érzett. – Tényleg nagyon helyes.  
\- Hát, az nem kifejezés.  
\- Mikor találkoztok megint?  
\- Szombaton.

Szóval ez volt: találkozgattak. Valamikor csak sétáltak a városban, beültek egy filmre, vagy a Party Piramisba. Dipper csak sejtette, hogy Bill is annyira jól érzi magát, mint ő, de úgy volt vele, hogy pont az a fajta, aki megmondja, ha valami nem tetszik. Mert tényleg így volt.

Eltelt az ősz, elvánszorgott a vizsgaidőszaktól terhes december és a január nagy része. Dipper beleegyezett, hogy két nappal az utolsó vizsgája után, és négy nappal az új félév kezdete előtt elmenjen Billel bulizni. Tudta, hogy nem az ő világa, de úgy gondolta, ad még egy esélyt a dolognak. Főleg Bill miatt. Bill imádta az éjszakai életet, és ezt tudta. És úgy gondolta, hogy ha ott van vele, nem lehet igazán baj.  
Nem is az volt a probléma, hogy bárki rászállt volna, koránt sem. Mintha mindenki pontosan tudta volna, hogy Billel van, és kár próbálkozni. Ugyanakkor, Bill meglepően sok alkohollal térült-fordult a pult és az asztaluk között. Valahogy mindig akadt egy pohár, aminek volt még valami az alján, Dipper pedig, aki alapjáraton nagyon ritkán ivott alkoholt, túl hamar túllendült azon az állapoton, hogy jókedve volt, és hagyta, hogy Bill megcsókolja olyan helyen, ahol rajtuk kívül még voltak vagy kétszázan, és inkább arra tartott, ahol a rosszullét környékezte.  
Arra tisztán és világosan emlékezett, hogy a januári hideg az arcába csapott, és Bill felsegítette rá a kabátját; hogy ácsorogtak egy kicsit a klub környékén, és sokkal jobb volt úgy. Kiszűrődött a zene, és párok sétáltak el mellettük, néhányan köszöntek Billnek, aki viszonozta, és folyton azt kérdezgette, hogy érzi magát.  
\- Jobb lenne, ha hazamennék – jegyezte meg végül, mikor már didergett a kinti hidegtől, és a feje is lassan lüktetni kezdett. Plusz sehogy sem fért a fejébe egy tőlük nem messze álló autó lehúzott ablakán kiáramló dohányfüst.  
\- Nem buszozhatsz így – tiltakozott Bill. – Még taxiba sem ültetnélek. Rosszabbul lennél tőle. Gyere fel hozzám.  
\- Hozzád? – ismételte lassan. – Biztos?  
\- Nem engedhetlek így haza, és én is ittam, nem tudlak hazavinni – magyarázta a fiú nyugodtan. – Na gyere, kapsz inni, és lefekhetsz aludni.  
\- Nem iszom semmit... – motyogta, ahogy belé karolt. Kellemetlenül húzott a feje. Bill megtartotta. – Soha többet nem iszom semmit.  
\- Vizet kénytelen leszel.  
Az útról annyi rémlett, hogy nem is mentek sokat. Sőt, alig két-három percet talán. Bill kulcsokkal szöszölt, aztán lifteztek, egész sokat, úgyhogy csukott szemmel a fiú vállára hajtotta a fejét, és csendesen végiglépdeltek egy sötét folyosón. A fiú nem kapcsolt villanyt, amiért őszintén hálás volt, és a kezébe adott egy pohár hideg vizet meg egy fejfájás csillapítót.  
Arra haloványan emlékezett, hogy talán levetkőzött, vagy kapott egy kölcsönpólót, és Bill legalább háromszor megígértette vele, hogy semmi esetre sem fog a hátára feküdni, aztán betakarta. Szinte azonnal elaludt. A szoba még álmában is forgott vele. 

Arra ébredt, hogy rettenetesen ki van száradva a szája. Félhomály volt, és szerencsére nem kezdett émelyegni, amint felemelte a fejét a párnáról. Csak a fejfájás hasított a halántékába kérlelhetetlenül. Az éjjeliszekrényen víz és gyógyszer, Billnek lehetett már tapasztalata a másnappal, Dipper részéről örült volna, ha egy életre elkerüli.  
Bill a kanapén aludt, vagy talán csak szundított, mert amint kilépett az ajtón, felnézett rá.  
\- Jobban érzed magad? – kérdezte felülve.  
\- A másnap beleszámít a kérdésbe? – Bill elnézően elmosolyodott. Ő persze egyáltalán nem tűnt fáradtnak vagy nyúzottnak. Éppen csak egy kicsit volt kócos.  
\- Főzök egy kávét, és jobban leszel – ígérte felállva a kanapéról. – Hívott a nővéred, utólagos engedelmeddel felvettem, és elmondtam neki, hogy nálam vagy, és vigyázok rád. – Dipper lassan bólintott.  
\- Köszönöm – mondta azért. – Mennyi az idő? Mennem kéne...  
\- Ne siess úgy – mosolygott rá, odalépett mellé és megvárta, vajon elhúzódik-e a csók elől, de eszébe sem volt. Épp csak még mindig borzalmasan szomjasnak érezte magát, a nyelve helyén taplót érzett, és ezt nem akarta továbbadni. Szemérmes szájrapuszi sikerült csak, de ő pont elégedett volt vele. Bill ujjai végigfutottak a fedetlen karján, aztán egy mosollyal az ajkain belökte őt a fürdőszobát rejtő ajtón. – Használd, amire szükséged van – mondta kedvesen, és az ajtó rácsukódott.  
Odalépett a kézmosóhoz, és addig ivott, míg úgy érezte, kipukkad, és úgy érezte, végre tud létezni még pár percig víz nélkül. Jobban megnézve Bill hagyott neki ott törölközőt, fogkefét, borotvát és fésűt, szóval mindent, ami segítségére lehetett, hogy emberi külsőt varázsoljon magának. A zuhany után embernek is érezte magát.  
A nappaliba kilépve vette észre, hogy annak egyik sarkát zongora foglalta el. Hogy nem vette eddig észre? Kávéillatot érzett, a másik ajtó felé pillantott, aminek keretéhez Bill támaszkodott, a kezében két bögre. Visszapillantott a zongorára. Nem esett nehezére elképzelni, hogy játszik rajta.  
\- Tetszik? – érdeklődte elégedett mosollyal.  
\- Tudsz rajta játszani? – kérdezett rá.  
\- Majd ha már nem leszel fejfájásgyanús – felelte, és a kezébe adta a bögrét. – Húslevest?  
\- Te mikor aludtál? – Dipper érezte, hogy a hangsúlyában ott az igazi kérdés: Mikor volt időd ennyi mindenre?  
\- Elég hamar kidőltél – mondta Bill, és finoman magával húzta a kanapéhoz. Az előtt hatalmas akvárium derengett haloványan. – Ráértem mindenre.  
\- Te nem vagy ember – vádolta meg, ahogy lehuppant. Bill halkan nevetett.  
\- Ugyan – legyintett. – Csak szeretném, ha élveznéd a vendégszeretetem. És amúgy is hibásnak érzem magam az állapotod miatt.  
\- Soha többé nem iszom – közölte, és ez rémlett valahonnan.  
\- Őszintén sajnálom. De nézd a jó oldalát: legalább nem lettél annyira rosszul, hogy...  
\- Oké-oké, csak legyek jobban – vágott közbe. Belekortyolt a kávéba. A gyógyszer, amit kedvel. Minden rosszban van valami jó. – Mit tartasz az akváriumban? – érdeklődte.  
\- Két azték istent – jött a válasz. – Vagy mexikói bevándorlót, ahogy tetszik. – Felugrott, megkocogtatta az üveget. A lehető legfurcsább állat úszott elő: leginkább gyíkra emlékeztette, de volt kopoltyúja is, úgy kétarasznyira tippelte. Az arca mosolyt idézett, hófehér volt vagy inkább albínó. Éppen csak fordult egyet Bill keze mellett, aztán eltűnt az akvárium legalján a vízi növények között. – Ő Xolotl, a testvére lusta egy kicsit, és amúgy is éjszaka aktívak. Áh, itt van Quetzal is. – A másik fekete volt, nagyjából ugyanakkora, mint a társa.  
\- Sosem láttam még ilyet – jegyezte meg. – Legális egyáltalán tartani őket?  
\- Hát persze – nevetett fel. – Vízi kutyák, kétéltűek, de nálam vízben maradnak.  
\- Woah.  
Bill visszatelepedett mellé, és épp csak végigfuttatta a kezét a combján. Zuhany után visszabújt az alsóba meg a kölcsönpólóba. A ruhái amúgy is a kanapé egyik karfájára voltak hajtogatva.  
\- Akarsz visszafeküdni?  
\- Most kávézok.  
\- Másnaposan mindent lehet. Ez a világ alapszabálya.  
\- Te már csak tudod, mi? – mosolyodott el, és csókra hajolt, aminek kávé íze volt.  
\- Hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, nem – felelte.  
\- Szóval visszafekszel?  
\- Talán. Sosem jutok haza – sóhajtotta, de nem érezte úgy, hogy különösebben baj lenne.  
\- Nem rabolhatlak el, megadtam a címem a testvérednek.  
\- Hát ez szörnyű. – Elnevette magát, ásított egyet, és végigdőlt a kanapén, a párnára hajtotta a fejét, amin Bill szundított korábban.  
Azon gondolkodott, mielőtt elaludt volna, hogy még sosem voltak ennyire kettesben, hogy nem kellett arra számítaniuk, hogy bárki felbukkanhatott a környezetükben. És ezzel kapcsolatban csak örömöt érzett, megnyugvást, és a fejfájás csak nem akarta békén hagyni. 

Bill a nappali egyetlen asztalánál ült, amikor felébredt. Ezüst színű, vékony laptop pihent előtte, és fejhallgatót viselt. Nem hallotta a zenét, de Bill sem vette észre, hogy ő megmozdult. Felhajtotta a maradék kávéját, aztán feltápászkodott, és odaosont mögé. A fiú rápillantott, lehúzta a fejhallgatót.  
\- Jobban érzed magad?   
\- Abszolút – hagyta rá mellé helyezkedve. – Mit csinálsz?  
\- Papírmunka – felelte lehajtva a laptop fedelét. Hirtelen lett csend, ahogy a zene elhallgatott. Már meg sem lepődött, hogy ismerős dallamokat hall. Bill általában electro swinget hallgatott vagy jazzt. – Hanyagolható. – Rámosolygott, és ő lassan bólintott. Figyelmen kívül hagyta, hogy Bill nem engedte, akár csak egy pillantást is vessen a monitorra.  
\- Szóval akkor csinálunk is valamit?  
\- Mihez lenne kedved? – kérdezett vissza, a szemeiben és a hangjában pimasz kihívással. Dipper meg akart őrülni tőle. Magában azzal vádolta, hogy direkt csinálja.  
\- Nem tudom, mik az alternatívák?  
\- A korhatáros vagy a kevésbé korhatáros verziót szeretnéd hallani? – hajolt oda hozzá, a tenyere felcsúszott a combján az alsónadrág széléig.  
\- Elmúltam huszonegy, úgy emlékszem. – Bill elvigyorodott, az ajkai éhesen martak rá, és az ujjai becsúsztak a kölcsönpóló alá, az oldalát cirógatták. Elég volt pár érintés, pár pillanat, hogy a légzése felgyorsuljon, hogy úgy érezzen, mint még senki közelében. Minden porcikájával vágyott az érintéseire, a csókjaira, a közelségére. Azt gondolta, ez elég egyértelmű, de azért időről-időre igyekezett kifejezésre juttatni. Amikor gyakorlatilag egészen kis híja volt, hogy nem szeretkeztek Bill autójában pár héttel ezelőtt, és naná, hogy nem ő akarta abbahagyni, de talán tényleg nem a legjobb választás lett volna elsőre pont ott.  
\- Szólhattál volna, hogy melegítsem meg a kávédat – jegyezte meg hátrébb húzódva, mosolyogva.  
\- Ki a fenét érdekel a kávém, de most komolyan – forgatta meg a szemeit Dipper.  
\- Ez esetben talán fáradjunk át az ágyba – ajánlotta fel, és neki nem nagyon volt ellenvetése. De nem hagyta azonnal mozdulni, újabb csók, és Bill úgy húzta magához, hogy elérje a nyakát. Csak a karjaiba akart olvadni. Ha csak feleennyire jó vele az ágyban is, hát, megfogta az isten lábát.

Nem aludt el, csak hallgatta Bill elégedett szuszogását maga mellett, és néha elmosolyodott, amikor a fiú sóhajtva simult hozzá közelebb, vagy átdobta az egyik lábát az övéin. A haját cirógatta, és azon morfondírozott, hogy ma sem jut haza, és már éppen arra gondolt, írnia kéne Mabelnek egy sms-t legalább, amikor odakint a nappaliban megszólalt a telefonja. Bill megrezzent, talán ő elszundított időközben, és most felkapta a fejét.  
\- Biztosan csak Mabel, felveszem – mondta, és rövid csókot adott a szájára, mielőtt kikászálódott volna az ágyból.  
Mabel egy egészen kicsit neheztelt, amiért nem adott jelt magáról egész nap, és ő igazat adott neki, szóval megígérte, hogy nem lesz több ilyen. Aztán felvetette, hogy Billnél alszik, úgyhogy a lány sikítozni kezdett a telefonba. A két mexikói bevándorló felrezzent az akváriumban. A mosolyra álló arcberendezésük miatt nem tűntek túl morcosnak. Bill jelent meg a hálószoba ajtajában, felé küldött egy mosolyt, visszamosolygott, és közben elköszönt Mabeltől.  
\- Kaptál kimenőt? – érdeklődte a szőke.  
\- Nem mintha szükségem lenne rá – csóválta meg a fejét. – Mit csinálsz?  
\- Megetetem a srácokat – magyarázta. – Aztán téged is, mit szólsz?  
\- Annak örülnék – biccentett, és visszaosont a hálóba legalább egyetlen ruhadarabot magára rángatni. Bill persze nem zavartatta magát.  
A küszöbnek dőlve figyelte, amint megeteti a vízi kutyákat, úgy tűnt, a fiú őszintén kedveli az állatokat. Legalábbis nyugodt derűvel tűrte, amikor az albínó az ujját kapta be a vacsora helyett, és finoman végigsimított rajta, míg az zsákmányt keresve továbbállt. Ez Bill olyan oldala volt, amit eddig nem látott, de szerette volna megismerni. Valami egész csendesen azt súgta, hogy jól választott.

Dipper Pines pontosan tudta, mit gondolnak róla az emberek: csak egy kócos kocka srác, aki olyasmit tanul, ami mellett évekig lehet görnyedni, és az eredménye egy körömhegynyi SD kártya lesz, amin univerzumnyi információkat lehet tárolni, és amit előbb a katonaság, majd végül az emberiség is hasznosítani tud majd. Kérdés, kinek lesz szüksége annyi információra a zsebében. Kivéve ha egyben akarja magával hordani a Star Wars összest. Dipper pontosan tudta, hogy csak normális szülők furcsa gyerekének látják, és ezen a tényen csak az segített egy kicsit, hogy a nővére, Mabel sem volt egészen hétköznapi. Csak éppen mind a ketten máshogy lógtak ki a sorból. Ezen kívül senkinek ötlete sem volt arról, hogy valójában mivel foglalkozik. De ez pont jól volt így.  
Aki mégis sejtett valamit, az amúgy sem ment a közelébe.  
Szóval Dipper Pinest nem lehetett csak úgy elrabolni, amikor amúgy szemináriumra akart menni. A kedvenc órájára. (Gyakorlatilag minden óra a kedvence volt, de ez akkor is pofátlanság.) És ha már így esett, hát pont nem volt az a srác, akit még fogva is lehetett tartani, bár egy része igencsak kíváncsi lett volna, hogy kinek ment a váltságdíjigénylés. (Két tippje lett volna. Az egyik bejött.) Azonban még mielőtt kideríthette volna, úgy döntött, a családi vacsorát nem hagyhatja ki. Amúgy is pikkeltek rá, amiért a bulizós éjszaka után csak másnap este ért haza, és a szorgalmi időszak előtti utolsó napot végigaludta. Nem akart még több rossz pontot szerezni a családnál, amíg még otthon lakott.  
És amíg megnyugodva elindult, hogy kisétál a baromi klisés, azonban útvesztőnek is passzoló raktárépületből, rá kellett jönnie, hogy az első számú tippje nem volt jó. Csak a telefonját vették el. Senki nem nyúlt a karórájához. Nem nézték meg a kabátja zsebeit. A farmerja zsebeit. A hátizsákja is nála maradt. Baromira felkészületlen emberrablók voltak, akiknek jól láthatóan fogalmuk sem volt, kivel van dolguk.  
Végigkocogott egy folyosón, és már éppen befordult volna egy sarkon, mikor sietős, koppanó léptek közeledtek túloldalról. Elvileg zavarta a rádiójeleket, úgyhogy az elavult walkie-talkie rendszer nem működhetett, a bentiek nem kérhettek segítséget. A falhoz lapult, és amikor az alak felbukkant a fordulóban, rávetette magát. Közelharcban egyáltalán nem jeleskedett, ugyanakkor szeretett volna párat kérdezni, amit a bentiektől már nem tehetett meg.  
Dipper csak egy fél fokkal volt kevésbé meglepődve, mint Bill.  
\- Téged nem elraboltak? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a szőke kérdőn, és láthatóan az zavarta a legkevésbé, hogy a falhoz szorította. Most nem mosolygott, és ettől a vonásai sokkal keményebbnek hatottak.  
\- Neked nem a váltságdíjamat kéne számolgatnod? – kérdezett vissza élesen.  
\- Eszemben sem volt fizetni nekik – jelentette ki Bill.  
\- Eszemben sem volt megvárni, hogy fizess nekik. Vacsorára haza kell érnem.  
\- Javaslom az angolos távozást – vetette fel. – Hazaviszlek. – Dipper elengedte. Bill megigazította a nyakkendőjét és leporolta magát, aztán a kezét nyújtotta neki. – Addig elmesélhetnéd, hogy sétáltál ki.  
\- Zseni vagyok – közölte önérzetesen.  
\- Bővebben?  
\- Lógsz nekem a telefonommal, és lemaradtam a programozás fakultációmról – hadarta idegesen.  
\- Veszek neked másik telefont – próbálkozott Bill, nem sok sikerrel.  
\- Esélytelen vagy. Egyedi darab volt.  
\- Mi? Az a szappantartó?  
\- Nem volt benne semmilyen gyári alkatrész, az egészet én raktam össze – morogta kedvetlenül. Végül is, talán kifizettetheti Billel az alapanyagok árát, de ez nem hozza vissza a beleölt munkaórákat... Mélyet sóhajtott, és témát váltott: – Mikor akartál szólni, hogy nem is tudom, hé figyu, benne vagyok ilyen drogügyletben ésvagy embercsempészésben ésvagy azték-maja leletek eladásában a feketepiacon ami miatt elrabolhatnak téged, hogy megzsaroljanak pármillióval?  
\- Sajnálom, jó? Tényleg. Nyilván jó fényt vetett volna rám, ha ezzel kezdek az első randin.  
Végre kiértek az épületből, csend volt, és éppen csak elhaló nyöszörgés. Dipper nem akarta elképzelni, hogy a kintieket viszont Bill verte szét helyből, és közben még csak az inge sem gyűrődött meg. Azért nem tűnt annyira erősnek. Hát tény, hogy izmai voltak, de...  
\- Szóval, zsenikém? – Dipper sóhajtott.  
\- Csak akkor mondok bármit, ha te is.  
\- Megegyeztünk. – Bill megszorította a kezét, mielőtt elengedte volna az autónál.  
\- Van két bácsikám Oregonban – kezdte. – Vagyis, amikor éppen az Államokban vannak, ott laknak. Nyaranta jártunk hozzájuk, egy baromi poros kisváros mellett van házuk. Az egyikük a világ legnagyobb csalója. Akkor sem szabad hinni neki, ha kérdez. A másiknak harminc évesen tizenkét PhD-ja volt, és csak azért nem NASA-nak dolgozik, mert azok kiakadtak a találmányain. Így azért kap állami támogatást, hogy ne adja el senkinek a dolgait, mert hát, elég veszélyesek. Mármint ha rossz kezekbe kerülnek. Ford bácsi idegen civilizációkkal bratyizik és néha időt utazik meg ilyenek. Diploma után a gyakornoka leszek.  
\- Ez még nem magyarázza, hogy...  
\- Ja hát, előfordult, hogy ez vagy az mégiscsak akarta a kutatási anyagait, egyszer elraboltak minket tőlük. Mabel azóta judózik, nekem meg buherált karórám van. Egy miniatürizált erőmű van beleépítve, többek közt. Ahhoz, hogy kiüss egy embert pár órára, a töredéke is elég. – Bill elismerően hümmögött a volán mögül, és vetett egy gyanakvó pillantást a szerkezet felé. – Te jössz.  
\- Nem ennyire emelkedett történet – jegyezte meg, mielőtt belekezdett volna. – Családi foglalkozás, csak a rohadék bátyám meglépett, úgyhogy minden rám maradt. Röviden.  
\- Csak, hogy tudjam, mivel is foglalkozol?  
\- Úgy nagyjából azzal, amit felsoroltál – hangzott a válasz. – De ne aggódj, többet nem hagyom, hogy a közeledbe menjenek.  
\- Nem mintha tartanék tőle – vont vállat. – Az egyik tag amúgy is a nyomomban volt pár napja. – Bill rábámult, őszinte meglepődéssel. – Egy kissé paranoiás vagyok, ami azt illeti. Az esetek többségében alaptalanul.  
Bill felnevetett. Dippernek fel sem tűnt eddig, mennyire hiányolta a mosolyát.  
\- Jól kifogtuk egymást – jelentette ki végül.  
\- Az nem kifejezés – felelte, és valahol tényleg vicces volt.  
\- Szóval bemutatsz a családodnak? – Most Dipper nevetett fel. Nem túl vidáman.  
\- Ezt nem gondoltad komolyan – rázta meg a fejét. – Persze Mabelt elhívhatom egy kávéra, hogy találkozzatok.  
\- Mennyire lesz mérges a maiért?  
\- Neki jobban tetszett a klubod, úgyhogy azt hiszem, semennyire. – Bill meg sem volt lepődve, hogy tudta. Még csak azt sem kérdezte meg, mióta. – Szombaton?  
\- Péntek este? – pontosított a fiú, és ő rábólintott, pont, amikor bekanyarodtak az utcájukba. Ő meg azt nem kérdezte, Bill honnan tudja, hol lakik.  
\- Vasárnap reggel haza kell jönnöm – vetítette előre.  
\- Mivel fogunk tölteni másfél napot... – csóválta meg a fejét, és odahajolt hozzá. Dipper átkarolta a vállait, szorosan húzta magához és lehunyt szemekkel feledkezett bele a csókba. Aztán az órája csipogni kezdett. – Ugye nem fog felrobbanni?  
\- Nem, csak szólt, hogy öt percem van bemenni. Vigyázz magadra, jó? – kérte, mielőtt kinyitotta volna az ajtót.  
\- Halhatatlan vagyok – vigyorgott rá Bill, és intett neki.  
\- Ez sok mindent megmagyaráz – felelte nyugodtan, és a bejárat felé vette az irányt. Mielőtt becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, körülpillantott, de csak Bill autójának hangja hallatszott, különben minden csendes volt. Éppen nem bánta.

KatieWR; 2016. január 22. – február 20.

**Author's Note:**

> *A mechatronikai mérnök a gépészeti, a villamosmérnöki és az alkalmazott informatikusi ismeretét felhasználva az intelligens gépek tervezését, működtetését, karbantartását végzi. Szóval Dipper azt mondta Fordnak, hogy mérnök akar lenni média minorral. Ki vagyok én, hogy megállítsam.
> 
> **Pacific Crest Trial, egy több mint négyezer kilométer hosszú sétatúra útvonal az Államokon keresztül.


End file.
